Dumble-Tonks
by RegulusRemusPotter
Summary: There is always a student or reason behind a rule. They wouldn't need to be enforced otherwise, would they? So, what's the story behind rule ninety-six: Students are not permitted to impersonate or imitate a member of staff?


This is for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).

Ancient Studies: Love Potions Task #3: Write about something being banned at Hogwarts (or another school)

Name: Kenzie

House: Slytherin

* * *

**Rule ninety-six: Students are not permitted to impersonate or imitate a member of staff.**

**15.5.89**

Charlie and Dora were sitting on the former's bed in the Gryffindor dorms, deciding on prank ideas. They had written on a sheet of paper all their pranks waiting to be pulled. It included:

**Transforming into Snape and asking random students out.**

**Tonks becoming a house-elf in the kitchens and making all the food taste the same.**

**Spreading a rumor that Dumbledore has three nipples.**

**Bringing the Giant Squid into the castle.**

However, they needed one that they could pull easily and with little hassle. They had already decided that the simplest idea they had was to metamorphose into a member of staff, but they didn't yet know who or why. They were sitting in silence for a few moments, going through all their options when Charlie shouted,

"I have an idea!"

"It better be a good one."

It was.

**16.5.89**

At breakfast the next morning, Tonks came stumbling into the great hall in vibrant, magenta robes, high-heeled buckled boots and a cloak that swept the ground. She looked exactly like Dumbledore; beard included. If you looked closely at the Gryffindor table, you would've been able to spot a certain Weasley with his head in his hands, laughing silently. Nobody did. All the students' eyes were on Dumbledore as, in recent months, he had started appearing in the Hall at mealtimes less and less; this was the first time in three months.

'Dumbledore' had reached the owl lectern when he started to address the people in the hall.

"Good morning children! Today I have a few announcements to make!" everyone- even the Slytherins- were listening attentively. Dumbledore never gave speeches besides the ones at the Start-of-term banquet. What could be so important that it needed to be said NOW?

"Firstly, as I believe you have worked extraordinarily hard this year, I am giving you a small treat. Exams are to be canceled!"

This statement was met by both excitement and extreme confusion. Aren't we supposed to work hard for the exams?

It was also met by exasperation by Professor McGonagall, who had given a long, suffering sigh and had put her hand on her head. Snape was practically growling.

"Secondly, I would like for us, as a school, to host a school-wide prank war. Because you are not in lessons, I expect you to be working tirelessly to come up with prank ideas. It is every man for themselves. Teachers included."

Charlie, who knew what was coming next, had been shipped off to the Hospital Wing for struggling to breathe due to laughing so hard. This is what had hinted to many of the older students that this was not actually Dumbledore, but they weren't going to complain; they had a school-wide prank war AND no lessons!

"Thirdly, every Sunday night is muggle film night. I have seen some of the films muggles have made and they were good." Dumble-Tonks said, a mischievous twinkle in his calming, blue eyes.

Many of the purebloods looked vaguely interested, though the rest were sneering. The muggle-borns and most of the half-bloods, however, were whooping and cheering.

"And last but certainly not least, it is officially throwing eggs at Professor Snape day! Enjoy the rest of your breakfast!"

By the end of Tonks' speech, McGonagall had realized that it was Tonks and had started lecturing her.

"….Miss. Tonks, I do not expect this behavior of you. Twenty points from Hufflepuff and a week's detention!"

That was only a piece of it. However, the school still had their fun and by the end of the day, Argus Filch had an ungodly amount of mess to clear and Snape's hair was thought to have never gone back to its previous state.

* * *

Within a week of the incident, the real Dumbledore had come back and, with a heavy heart, announced to the school that impersonating or imitating a member of staff was now against school policy.

And that's the story behind how Rule ninety-two was created.


End file.
